Dark Pit Comes to Smash (Dark Pit and Wii Fit Trainer oneshot)
by RHYTHMTENGOKU
Summary: Dark Pit is introduced into Super Smash Brothers, and the results are... less than appealing, and almost soul crushing. Not a romance fanfiction. Based off of a poll titled "Which SSB4 Newcomer is Your Least Favorite?", where Dark Pit ranked first and Wii Fit Trainer took second.


It was a bright, early morning in Smash Mansion, the home where members of the Super Smash Brothers roster resided during their time in the Smash Brothers series. The sun was shining, with a light breeze in the air and not a cloud in the sky. No one would be able to enjoy this weather, however, for this morning in particular was a special morning. Everyone had gathered in the Mansion's Training Room for an "Important Announcement", an announcement that no one was sure what it was about. Some hoped that this event would be announcing the return of past smashers- you could hear the prayers for Roy's return spilling from Marth's lips like a leaky faucet- while some thought it was to address issues within the Mansion itself, such as the air conditioning not working from time to time or the incredibly cold water in the showers. Every smasher murmured to themselves the possibilities. However, Wii Fit Trainer, the calm and collected yoga instructor, discussed the meeting with her friends who were standing nearby, Little Mac and Pit. It seemed like an odd friendship group, but opposites attract, after all.

The three of them all thought for a bit before speaking.

"I bet it's an announcement that Mr. Sakurai's letting the trophies stay in the Mansion with us now!" Pit raised his fist in the air, "I'd like to talk to Medusa one-on-one! ...There's something I'd like to thank her for..."

"Pssh. I doubt it." Little Mac crossed his arms, and Pit pouted, which Little Mac ignored. "If anything, they're gonna talk about what's up with the lack of sandbags. There's barely any to train with."

"Perhaps you shouldn't continue to beat the stuffing out of the ones that are left, then." Wii Fit Trainer commented, "I would like to know when the next shipment of Balance Boards are coming in. Bowser broke all the ones we had. Those poor things can't handle his weight..."

The three continued to discuss their own wants and contemplate the possibilities of the announcement within the timeframe they were given during their wait. After a few minutes, the bright lights in the Training Room dimmed down, and everyone hushed themselves, their eyes darting across the room in all different directions. Wii Fit Trainer's eyes in particular glanced at the all-too-familiar entrance door to the Training Room. It felt... Off. She couldn't place her finger on why it did, and tried to shake off the feeling, but ended up just staring at it, concentrating.

"Greetings, Smashers!" The disembodied voice of the Announcer greeted them, upbeat and excited as ever, and there was a murmur of greetings in reply from the Smashers.

"I'm sure you've all gathered here with excitement, waiting for what we have to announce today!" The Announcer said giddily, and someone shouted, "Let's hear it already, then!" There were a few exclamations of agreement within the group.

There was a moment of silence, which only made everyone more unsettled. Voices began rising, but suddenly it was said, "We're announcing a newcomer today, the last newcomer in the game that will be on the default roster."

Everyone immediately shut themselves up, then looked over to each other nervously. Some were excited, some were confused, some were annoyed. Pit bounced up and down on his tip toes, unable to control his excitement, while Little Mac murmured something about sandbags under his breath. The Announcer, sensing he had gotten everyone's attention, continued to speak. "Our last newcomer is a special angel with a dark past... It's the one and only..." He paused.

"DARK PIT!"

Everyone in the room almost instantly looked confusedly at Pit, who had frozen in place after hearing Dark Pit's name. After a couple seconds, the angel's mind wrapped itself around the fact that his friend was joining Smash, and he jumped in the air, startling smashers nearby, "Alright! Pittoo's here, Palutena's here, maybe Viridi'll be here next!" He cheered, and Wii Fit Trainer, who still stood next to him, smiled at him. "It's nice to see you in such a good mood."

"Yeah, yeah, the angel gets his pal, whoop-de-doo." Little Mac huffed, "I guess this meeting's focusing solely on that guy."

The Announcer continued to state the code of conduct towards other smashers, safety rules, things that everyone had heard seemingly thousands of times before upon newcomer arrivals. Everyone began mumbling between each other, with eyes pushing at Pit every other second. There was a silence between Wii Fit Trainer, Pit, and Little Mac. "So what? What does Dark Pit do?" Little Mac looked over to Pit, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well... he's me!"

"That's it?!" Little Mac shouted.

Pit pouted, "Well, that's kinda insulting."

Wii Fit Trainer put a hand to her cheek, like she was thinking about something. "I assume that this is similar to Link's enemy, Dark Link, correct?" She asked, recalling stories that the Hyrulean hero Link had told her prior. Little Mac put a boxing glove to his chest, like he was pointing to himself, "Not the same as me and Giga me, then?"

Pit nodded. "But Pittoo's a great friend! Not evil at all! He'll be great in Smash!" He insisted, which made Wii Fit Trainer smile. "I'm sure he will be."

"Too optimistic for your own good." Little Mac spat, glancing at Wii Fit Trainer, "Makes you a real interesting girl, you know that?"

"'Interesting'... Yes, I've been called that before." Wii Fit Trainer stared up at the ceiling seriously, like she was trying to recall a memory she had forgotten.

"I'm not getting this."

Wii Fit Trainer's train of thought was quickly interrupted as she, Pit, and Little Mac turned around to look at three people who had begun to walk towards them- Samus, accompanied by Marth and Bowser. "If he's you, then shouldn't you just have his clothes? As an alternate costume." Samus asked Pit, taking off her Power Suit helmet to look him in the eyes. Pit shrugged, breaking away from her cold glare, "Does it really matter? I mean, the more fighters, the better, right?" He mumbled.

This comment only led Marth to scoff at Pit. "Then I suppose we should just give Tanooki Mario and Tanooki Luigi spots on the roster, as well? Since you seem so willing to let these copies into Smash." He asked, pointing his sword at Pit. Wii Fit Trainer raised an eyebrow, "It's not as if we choose who gets in, Marth. It's a matter of Master Hand's choosing." She raised her voice, which made Marth flinch. He slowly drew back his sword, staring at the trainer angrily, and Little Mac snickered, "Marth's scared of Wii Fit!"

Ignoring Little Mac's comment, Bowser stepped forward, "Even if we don't get a choice on fighters, this is still a problem!" Bowser argued. "We don't need any more copies! We already have-"

"Hey, you watch your mouth! Pittoo's not just some 'copy'!" Pit yelled back at Bowser, and Samus stepped in front of the two. "Both of you, stop arguing. It solves nothing."

Marth grinned, "Oh, no, do keep going. I enjoy watching this." His comment only made Samus roll her eyes.

"Sheesh, Marth, did you ever learn how to shut your trap as a kid?" Little Mac rolled his eyes at Marth, "Or were you just given privileges to say whatever you want 'cuz you're royalty?"

Marth's facial expression twitched, but he tried to remain composed. He took in a deep breath, "I'm simply saying I'd enjoy seeing the angel fight against the giant lizard in a sad attempt to boost his copy-comrade's morale."

"You shut your mouth, too, Marth!" Pit shouted, "You guys don't even know what he's like yet, and you're already bashing him!"

By now, everyone in the Training Hall had stopped talking amongst themselves and looked to the argument happening in the middle of the Hall. The only person still talking was the Announcer, who was still stating rules, and was accustomed to ignore spats between fighters during announcements. Pit had started to draw out his weapon, turning on both Marth and Bowser. Marth raised his sword, and Bowser got into a fighting stance. Samus sighed, put on her Power Suit helmet, and stood between the two sides, clearly not in a good mood. Wii Fit Trainer grabbed Little Mac by the hand and marched over to Pit, who was quivering with anger. She stopped in front of the young angel, taking a minute to collect her thoughts, a calm expression on her face. "I know the things they say are cruel. However, fighting on the day of your friend's reveal is something we should not be doing."

Wii Fit Trainer put her free hand on Pit's bow, lowering it slowly, eventually managing to make Pit put away his weapon. "We all need to relax. You especially." She said.

"But I wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"Yes, I know you weren't. You were standing up for your friend, which is a brave and heroic thing to do. However, taking out your weapon only makes you look bad. Do you understand?" Wii Fit Trainer looked him in eyes, and he lowered his head and nodded.

Wii Fit Trainer tugged on Little Mac's arm and brought him in front of her. "Mac, why don't you and Pit go somewhere for a while? I'm sure you'll make it back in time for Dark Pit's arrival." She suggested.

Little Mac looked over to Wii Fit Trainer, "What? Why should I-"

"I'm going to settle things with Marth and Bowser. Is this understood?" Her voice became slightly lower in volume, "I don't quite enjoy hearing such rude things come from the mouths of others." Little Mac shivered. "Yeah, yeah, you're angry, I get it! Pit, let's go!" He yelped.

Pit looked up at the two. "I can walk out of here myself! I'm not a kid, you know."  
>Wii Fit Trainer put two hands on her hips. "...Alright, then." She then leaned down to Pit and whispered in his ear, "I'll definitely make sure those two get what they deserve, don't worry." She pulled away and saw a devious grin on Pit's face. "I think everyone should get a fair, nice welcome, and if this will involve disciplining others... Then, so be it. After all, I'd like it if someone did that for me."<p>

Pit looked away, feeling embarrassed. When Wii Fit Trainer received notification she would become a fighter in Super Smash Brothers, she was denied entry into Smash Mansion because some thought she had forged her invitation letter. After all, who would allow a yoga trainer into the brawl of the century? She waited outside the Mansion for days before finally being allowed inside, and even then, she wasn't welcomed with open arms.

Pit scratched his head, "...Sorry about that."

"It's in the past, now. But this is the present. Can you handle being out of the room for a little bit? Cool off, take a breath or two..."

The angel nodded. "I can!" He grinned and ran out, and Wii Fit Trainer smiled at him, waving him goodbye.

As he left, Samus pointed her guns, one at Marth's head, the other at Bowser's. "I'll shoot right through your skulls if you say one word to him."

Pit left through the Training Room's exit, everyone watching him do so, then diverting their attention to Wii Fit Trainer and Little Mac, who had now turned around to Marth and Bowser.

"Helping me out?" Wii Fit Trainer asked Little Mac, and he grinned at her, putting up a fist, "Well, I can't leave a girl alone to fight."

"Really? Because when you first fought me, I remember beating you quite brutally, despite me being a girl." Wii Fit Trainer said playfully.

There was silence from Little Mac.

"If you have any other motives, you can tell me later. For now, let's just-"

The Training Room's entrance door creaked loudly, and everyone quickly looked over to the figure standing in the now open doorway. It was a black haired angel, with black wings and a black outfit. He looked vaguely familiar, and, sure enough, the Announcer's voice boomed, "Everyone, here's Dark Pit!"

There was some applause, although it wasn't very spirited.

Everyone in the room began scanning Dark Pit as though he were a foreign object. Bowser, who stood closest to the entrance Dark Pit came from, stormed up to him to look him over.

"Can I help you?" Dark Pit asked, sounding annoyed.

After a moment of silence, Bowser put a hand over his face. "It's the exact same thing! They're the exact same thing!" He groaned.

Marth strolled up behind Bowser, took one look at Dark Pit, and laughed. "Oh, dear, it seems like Pit's gone through his goth phase."

Dark Pit just crossed his arms. "Ha ha, really funny. Almost as funny as your fashion sense." He rolled his eyes. "Seriously, if looking like a 5 year old finding a Pretty Princess Dress-Up Set is your style, you've definitely got it down pat."

Little Mac burst out laughing at that comment, and Marth's face heated up with rage. "You...! You dare speak to me like that?!"

"I don't see why not."

Marth quickly ran over to Dark Pit and grabbed him by the collar, taking him by surprise. Marth held Dark Pit high up in the air. "You listen here, you little brat! You are nothing! Do you hear me?! You are just some pathetic COPY that managed to sneak into this fighting tournament!" He lifted him even higher, which began to choke Dark Pit to some extent. "I am someone, on the other hand. I INSPIRE copies! You, a copy, are pathetic, useless, and unneeded in this event!" Marth yelled, throwing Dark Pit against a wall. Wii Fit Trainer's heart dropped with shock, and she ran over to Dark Pit, getting on her knees and sitting him up.

The room was extremely silent, except for the coughs of Dark Pit as he felt for his throat. Samus ran up to Marth and blasted him several times all over his body, then kicking him firmly in the stomach, sending him flying. Bowser quickly ran out of the room, and Little Mac gave chase after him.

There were various murmurs.

"I mean, do we really need another copy?" Fox's voice asked faintly.

"Marth was rude about it, but he does have a point..." Zelda whispered.

Wii Fit Trainer narrowed her eyes and tried to get Dark Pit to look at her, but instead, he just looked down at the ground, his hand still at his throat. "Dark Pit? Are you alright?" She asked, concerned. Thankfully, he had stopped coughing, so she knew he was no longer choking.

Dark Pit simply stood up, with his head down, and walked out the room.

Wii Fit Trainer quickly shot up off the floor and took off after him.

Dark Pit was running now at a high speed, his feet taking him down the hallway that would eventually lead him to the Smash Mansion's entrance. Wii Fit Trainer stuck out her hand, trying to catch up with him so she could stop him, but she was too far to grab him. "Dark Pit, please wait! I just want to speak with you!" She called out, and he only increased his speed. At this rate, she would never be able to catch up with him. Wii Fit Trainer stopped in her tracks, took a deep breath, and...

"SALUTE THE SUN!"

Dark Pit was hit with an energy ball and quickly fell down, feeling at his back and writhing in pain. "God dammit, is everyone out to get me today?!" He cried out, and Wii Fit Trainer quickly slid to him. "I only did that so you would stop to listen to me." She insisted, looking down at him, laying on the floor while she was on her knees. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, but Dark Pit broke the eye contact he had with her and laughed to himself, "What, are you gonna call me a copy, too? As if I hadn't heard that tons of times before. You guys need to think of better insults."

Wii Fit Trainer grabbed his hand and shook her head, her grasp on his hand firm. "Were you planning on leaving, just now? Leaving Smash?" She asked, her voice steady. Dark Pit's sarcastic smile disappeared from his face, and he didn't respond. His eyes looked to the the left, away from her. "So you were, then..." She realized, sounding hurt. "How sad... How truly sad that is!"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes, "Okay, lady, stop trying to show me fake sympathy here." He huffed.

"It's not fake at all! I mean what I say!" She insisted. "I know how it is... To be rejected like that."

She paused. "When I first came to Smash, many months ago, I was in your position. Although I'm not what you call a 'copy', I was faced with many, many insults." Wii Fit Trainer closed her eyes, thinking back to the first couple months of her arrival. "I had only a few friends, but they were liked much more than I was, and so I tended to stay away from them. The others I didn't know almost refused to talk to me. They would say I was a wasted character on the roster. They called me a freak, they called me stupid, called me a waste, unneeded, unwanted, any insult you can name was used to describe me, many, many times." She squeezed Dark Pit's hand tightly. "When I first received word that I was able to be apart of Smash Brothers, I was expecting so much more than just pure hatred thrown at me from every direction. I just wanted to have a nice time with others." Her eyes wandered across the room, and Dark Pit listened to Wii Fit Trainer, unnerved.

"And so I thought, 'What's the point? Shouldn't I drop out? If no one wants me, shouldn't I just leave?'" Dark Pit felt her hand shaking in his, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to look at her face, for fear he might see her being emotional. "If every day was a cycle of disappointment, why continue it if I had every opportunity to end it?" She said.

"But yet, at the same time, I also thought... 'Can't I prove them wrong?! Can't I show them how great I really am?!'" Her voice rose with confidence.

Dark Pit's eyes widened, and he looked at Wii Fit Trainer. She had a smile on her face, though he could see tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. "And that's why... That's why I'm still here. I want to prove everyone wrong, that I'm not just some wasted character. I'm important."

Dark Pit scratched his head, "I get your point, but-"

"You should feel that way, too! Pit was so excited to hear that you were joining the fight! Before you came in, Pit was praising you and talking about how you were a great friend. That's why I can't believe you're a waste, that's why I can't lose faith in you or write you off before we've had time to actually connect." Her eyes gleamed. "Because, if you're admired by someone, even if its just one person... you're definitely worth something." She told him, squeezing his hand and bringing him up off of the ground. The two stood together, now, facing each other in an odd silence.

Dark Pit looked up at her, then crossed his arms. "...Look, I'll have you know I wasn't thinking about leaving. Those guys just annoyed me." He felt at his neck again, and Wii Fit Trainer's happy look faded, "Marth didn't hurt you too badly, did he? Do you need to be taken to the Infirmary? Would you like me to get you anything?" She leaned over to him, stretching out a hand.

"Jeez, what are you, my mom?!" Dark Pit asked, annoyed. "First that dumb heart-to-heart moment there, now taking care of me? Plan on taking care of college funds next?"

Wii Fit Trainer paused, bringing her hands to her hips. "Me, a mother-like figure to you... Is that what you're suggesting?"

There was silence.

Dark Pit began walking down the hallway to the Training Room, then turned around and stuck out a hand to Wii Fit Trainer. "...You're pretty weird, you know that?"

She took it. "Yes, I've been called that a couple times." She smiled.

And, by some kind of miracle, Dark Pit smiled back at her.


End file.
